Bade origions
by Enchantix6789
Summary: How Beck and Jade became BADE. A prequel to the pilot of Victorious.
1. The Feelings Emerge

Beck's P.O.V:

Closing my Locker door, I sigh as a hear the familiar squeals of a gaggle of girls approaching me. Flashing a smile, I turn around and engage conversation with the flirtatious bunch. Everyday it's the same with these girls, and every day I have to put up with:

"Oh Beck I LOVE your hair!"

"Hiii Beck! You free this Saturday night?"

"OMG! You're hair is SOOO amazing!"

"What? You like breathing too? We're just meant to be!"

"How do You get your hair so fluffy Beck?"

...and I'm not interested in any of them.

But it's not all the girls at Hollywood Arts who try to entice me. Jade West doesn't. Well, Jade West isn't like most girls at Hollywood Arts. While most girls wear 'happening' ensembles of the latest trend, Jade dresses herself in black, goth-chic clothes. Most girls always act friendly and thoughtful; Jade on the other hand is abrasive, snippy, feisty and always speaks her mind. Almost All of the girls at my school flirt with me at the drop of a hat; Jade, has never once flirted with me. Like I said, Jade was not like most girls.

Straining my eyes through the crowd of girls, I spot Jade down the end of the hallway, slumped by her locker. There's something about her find I find attractive; actually, there are a lot of reasons why: she's unique, totally (and brutally) honest, she's beautiful, talented, and behind her tough exterior, I can tell she has a soft side. Politely, I excuse myself from the girls and make my way to Jade. Unfortunately, I haven't made my great escape yet; for the group of girls fawning over me are on my tail. They really can't take a hint can they? This calls for drastic action.

I stop in my tracks and swivel around to face them and flip my hair.

"Hey girls." I greet.

"Hi beck!" They unanimously giggle.

"You know, I'm really thirsty. If only I had a soda..."

"I'll get you one Beck!" One girl announces.

"No, _I_ will!" Another one screeches.

"Nu-uh! I'll get him a soda!" Yet another girl yells.

As planned, they all sprint to the soda machine. Luckily, I know that the soda machine in this hallway is out of order. They'll have to run half way a cross the school to find another soda machine. That'll keep them busy. As much as it irritates me that I'm greeted with girls fawning over me on a daily basis, it actually kind of amuses me.

"'Sup Beck?" Calls a voice from behind.

"Oh, hey André." I reply. "Nothing much. Just going to talk to Ja..."

She's already gone.

Jade's P.O.V:

Inhaling the sweet aroma of my coffee, I realise that I _finally_ have a moment of peace. No classes, no insufferable idiots telling me to 'have a nice day', no one taking up my personal space and wasting my time... just me, and my coffee. I indulge myself in another huge gulp of that luscious beverage I love so much then take a deep breath as if I'm coming up for air after almost drowning in a sea of coffee.

"I swear, one day I want to marry a man like coffee." I mutter absentmindedly to myself.

"You can't marry coffee silly!" Chirps the always perky Cat as she bounds up to me.

Shoot! I didn't mean to say that out loud!

"Hi Cat." I mumble submissively, hoping she'll forget what I'd just said.

"You know, instead of marrying a beverage..."

She didn't.

"...you could always get a _real_ boyfriend Jadey!"

 _Jadey._ Gosh I hate it when she calls me that!

"No I can't because all the guys at this school are either dorks, freaks, weirdos, disgusting, able to annoy the hell out of me or are already in a relationship."

Hearing a cacophony of laughter across the hallway, me and Cat turn our heads to see the source of the giggling. Surprise, surprise, some babbling bimbos are fawning over 'pretty boy' Beckett Oliver. Yeah, I love seeing this everyday.

It's sickening.

"Beck's cute..."

"Cat, I'm not going to date Beck Oliver. He's a typical high school hot-shot who's about as phoney as your hair colour."

Cat grabs the tips of her hair and frowns. "Hey! Don't insult my hair!" She pouts.

Rolling my eyes I sigh, "Cat I'm not insulting your hair, I'm just saying that I don't want to date Beck."

"But Jadey-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Cowering, Cat continues, "I was just gonna say that Beck is not dorky, not a freak, is not disgusting and you don't know he's phoney!"

"Yeah, well he probably is." I sigh dejectedly.

I notice Beck is heading in our direction, with the bimbos close behind. Not wanting to witness Beck's 'fan club' up close, I say: "Cat, we're leaving. Now." And with that we head off to the Asphalt Café; although she doesn't know it yet, Cat's going to buy me a coffee.

Beck's P.O.V:

As usual, I'm spending lunch in the Asphalt café, hanging out with my pals André Harris and Robbie Shapiro. Correction: I was _meant_ to be hanging out with them, but I couldn't help but let my mind wander off to Jade.

A clicking of André's fingers snaps me out of my daze and I do a double take.

"Yo! Beck? You in there?" André asks.

"Yeah sorry André." I apologise as I finish my lunch that I realise I've barely touched and have been playing around with or the past five minutes.

"Are you okay Beck?" Asks Robbie. "You seem pretty out of it today."

"Yeah I'm fine," I lie. Pointlessly lie. Robbie and André know me well enough know that I almost never show my emotions (even zoning out is rare for me); the only time I express them is through my acting.

We sit in silence for a moment as André appears to be debating what to say.

"No, you're not." Andre concludes. "The last time you were this out of it was when you had a crush on... you have a crush on someone, don't you!"

"As a matter of fact you do." I tell him.

"Do we know this person?" Asks Robbie.

Pondering for a moment, I answer, "Yes, I wouldn't say you're friends though, more like... polite acquaintances."

André thinks for a moment, "Is it Meredith?"

"No." I answer.

"Sherry?" Guesses Robbie.

"Wrong again."

Suddenly, André looks worried. "It's not Trina Vega is it?"

"Definitely not! No offence to her."

"Good, 'cause if you do you have serious issues!" Remarks Rex.

"Then who is it?" Questions Robbie, who is beginning to sound slightly annoyed.

"Fine." I sigh. "It's Jade."

Robbie and André are aghast.

Jade's P.O.V:

The good thing about being a good actress is that you can lie easily. Obviously lying to Cat easier than lying to most people since her brain is the size of a pea, but I think she's catching on. She's catching on that I like Beck. Yeah, as in _like,_ like.

He's always so calm and collected, he's got a passion for acting like me, he's got great hair, he's hot; I can't help but like him. Beck's pretty much perfect (well, besides the fact that he's Canadian)!

Why?

Why is he so perfect?

Why have I let myself succumb to, dare I say... fall in love?

I don't see the point in love. I never have. I still don't. Yet, I allow myself to feel this repulsive emotion anyway. Lying is the only option I have; I'm not letting anyone know that I have... feelings... for someone. If anyone found out, they'd see me as weak. So lying it is. After all, I have a reputation to uphold.

"Here you go Jadey!" Cat says as she hands me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I mutter bluntly as I snatch the coffee from her.

With coffee now pouring down my throat, I try to forget all about Beck. Unfortunately, my frustration immediately resurfaces when I realise Cat ordered me the wrong coffee.

"Cat! I said a BLACK coffee with TWO sugars!" I holler.

"Sorry!" She apologises.

"Ugh!" I groan, slamming the coffee down on the table.

"Is something wrong Jadey?"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME: DON'T..." I see the hurt in her eyes. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy making annoying imbeciles feel bad about themselves as much as the next person, but if there's one person I'll allow my soft side to show for it's Cat; so I lower my voice slightly. "... _don't_ call me Jadey!"

"What's wrong Jade? You seem snappier than usual."

"Cat, I'm always snapping at people."

"But something wrong; what's up?"

Stealing a quick glance at the table where Beck, Robbie and André are sitting, I stare reverently at Beck.

"Just... stuff."

Beck's P.O.V:

"Jade as in Jade _West_?" André asks incredulously. His eyes wander off to a couple of tables away from where we're sitting; where Jade is sitting.

"Yes, Jade as in Jade West. Why? What's wrong with her?" I retort a slight trace of anger detectable in my voice. Wow. I haven't even successfully asked Jade out yet and I'm already acting like her over-protective boyfriend.

"Nothing..." André begins to assure before he is distracted by Jade's voice which has suddenly become audible over the other voices of the boisterous students in the café

"Cat! I said a BLACK coffee with TWO sugars!" She hollers.

André flinches slightly. Is he scared of her?

"It's just that Jade's probably not the easiest person in the world to ask out." Robbie interjects.

"I know." I say as I get up from my seat. "But I _will_ ask Jade out; I know it'll be difficult but hey, easy is boring."

 **A/N: Thank You too whomever may be reading this! If you do want to continue reading this, you should know that three more chapters are on the way! I had a massive spurt of inspiration when I began writing this story, so hopefully I'll post the next chapter fairly soon (I've already started it)!**


	2. Coffee

Beck's P.O.V:

"Where are you going?" Asks André.

"I'm going to talk to Jade" I answer with an air of confidence.

"Good luck." Robbie calls as I stride away.

Jade's now alone, so this is the perfect opportunity to talk to her. However my confidence is gradually decreasing the closer I get to Jade. I stop in my tracks, I need an actual reason to talk to her.

I've got it.

Walking past Jade's table, I make a quick stop to buy a coffee before heading back to her.

"Hi Jade." I greet as I sit on the seat opposite her.

She looks quite startled, but before I can ask why her expression quickly changes back to her usual irritated one.

"Hi." She says nonchalantly

For a moment I forget how to talk; but then I become conscious of the hot cup of coffee scalding my skin.

"Here, I got you some coffee." I announce as I give her the drink.

Now she looks confused.

"I only drink black coffee-"

"With two sugars, right?" I finish.

Great. Now I sound like a creep.

Jade doesn't answer, instead she grabs the coffee like a hawk swooping down to catch its prey and takes a sip.

She gets up to leave, taking the coffee with her.

"Is there anything else you came her to say? Or did you just come to give me coffee?" She asks.

"No. Just came to give you coffee." I respond.

Now I _really_ sound like a creep.

"Well... bye then." She says disappointedly. _Disappointedly?_

As she leaves, Robbie and André join me at the table.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Asks André.

"Did you ask her out?" Asks Robbie.

"Not exactly." I respond.

"What did you do then?" Robbie questions.

"I bought her coffee."

 **XXXXXXX**

Jade's :

Knocking on Cat's door, I groan as I dread the hours of studying that lie ahead. Sikowitz is giving us a test on the history of acting and Cat decided it'd be best if we studied together. Well, I'll let her do all the studying and I'll just wing the test. Actually, I'm pretty confident about the test, I only really agreed to this because I've got nothing better to do.

"Hi Jade!" Cat greets cheerily as she swings the door open

"Hi." I mutter as I step inside.

Cat shuts the door behind me then gives me a hug.

"Cat. What have I told you about hugging me?" I seethe through gritted teeth.

"Sorry!"

Groaning again, I say "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

Following Cat to her bedroom, I trudge up the stairs behind her. Her text books are already sprawled across the floor. Cat plonks herself in the middle of the books and papers and I perch myself on the edge of her bed. I begin reading my textbook, but it's not long before Cat can't bear to go without talking.

"Can you quiz me on the first chapter?"

"Cat, it's literally only been one minute, you can't possibly have read it all already."

"But I need to talk! I can't bear the silence!"

"Just study!"

Cat pouts.

"I can't bear the silence because if it's too silent I get distracted and then- oh I think I just thought I saw a butterfly outside my window! I love butterflies! Especially the pink ones, but I'm not trying to be racist against all the other coloured butterflies! It's just that-"

Turning the page in my book, I try to zone out through Cat's incoherent babbling. She never yaps about the same topic for long, so it's not long before she's discarded butterflies is talking about performing arts. How she got from performing arts to butterflies, I'll never understand. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in her mind, other times I think it's best if I don't know. Ignorance is bliss.

"I love acting! I love singing! But I don't know which I prefer. What do you love most Jade? You have a great voice, but you're also a great actress! You prefer acting don't you? You know who else loves acting?"

Looking up from my book, I sigh, "No cat, I don't know else loves acting."

"Beck does!"

I tense as she says his name.

"What's wrong? Are you mad? Is it because I ordered you the wrong coffee?"

"Chill Cat, it's fine. Someone bought me a new one anyway,"

"Oh, who?" She asked, a knowing grin on her face.

"Beck did."

"Oh.., _Beck_ bought you coffee."

"Yes, Beck. So what? Why do you keep mentioning him anyway, you're obsessed, it's like you have a crush on him or something!"

Cat starts giggling. "Noooooo, I think _you_ have a crush on him!"

I slam my book shut and stare her dead in the eye.

"Say that again..."

"I think you have a crush on Beck!"

Forcefully, I chuck my textbook at Cat, who lets out a squeal as she dodges it.

"Why do you think I have a crush on Beck?"

"I've seen the way you look at him, and I think he likes you too!"

"First of all, I **do not** like Beck. Secondly, why would he like me?"

"Well, for starters, he bought you coffee-"

"So do you!"

"Yeah, but you _make_ me."

True. She does have a point there.

"And," She continues, "He got your order right!"

"Yeah, well... wait. How do you know he knows my coffee preferences?"

"Robbie told me."

I pause for a second.

"...that's the geek with the puppet, right?"

"Yeah, but don't change the subject!"

"You can talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Um, that you change the subject!"

"Oh, what were we talking about... oh right, Beck! You should totally ask him out!"

"Romance is for losers."

"No it's not! I like romance!"

"My point exactly!"

"But you don't know it's for losers until you try it!"

"NO Cat! No, and that's final."

She looks slightly upset, but she's not giving up yet. Getting on her knees, she takes a deep breath before...

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-"

Unable to take her begging any longer, I yell: "Fine! FINE! I'll _consider_ it."

"Yay!"

"Just shut up before I throw another book at you; this time I'll aim better!"

Cat lets out a small, scared squeal then starts studying; but I can see the smile playing on her lips.

 **XXXXXXX**

Beck's P.O.V:

Right now, I'm walking up to Jade through the corridors of Hollywood Arts, intent on ask in her out. I'm feeling a lot more confident than my last attempt. Why? Because this time I have a better plan than just giving her coffee; I mean sure, she _loves_ coffee, but _everyone_ knows that. So, I want to do something for her that shows that I care, that I pay attention (without sounding like too much of a stalker...again). At the end of the week, one of Hollywood Art's annual showcase's is taking place, and I am going to ask Jade to be my date; and I _know_ that there aren't any other guys lining up to ask her. Most guys at this this school are actually afraid of Jade. Not me though.

"Hey Jade."

"Oh, hey. Have you come to give more coffee?" She asks, though I sense she's only half joking.

"Sorry, no coffee today." I laugh. "I was just wondering if you were going to the Full Moon Jam on Friday with anyone?"

Shrugging, she replied, "Most of the guys in this school are losers."

"Am I loser?"

Jade smiled cheekily, and our eyes locked on to each others for a moment, for what was probably only a second but for what seemed like a lifetime.

"No... not entirely."

"Well, would you like to be my date?"

Suddenly, there's an awkward silence.

The suspense seems like torture as I wait for her answer.

 **XXXXXXX**

Jade's P.O,V:

"Well, would you like to be my date?" Beck asks, hope evident in his eyes.

After contemplating my answer, I mentally scold myself for allowing myself to even consider saying yes. On the other hand how can I say no when he's standing there, looking so dang gorgeous and staring at me with puppy dog eyes?

"Maybe."

Well, I didn't say no did I?

Beck blinks in surprise, "Maybe?"

"Yes, are you deaf or something?" I retort.

Surprisingly, he doesn't look that defeated. "Okay, think about it then." He says coolly as he flashes me a smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Bye" I mutter as I turn on my heal and saunter off.

Immediately, I regret my answer. Yes, I would've gladly gone out with him, but I'm Jade West! I don't succumb to something as pointless and disgusting as romance; do I?


	3. Getting Ready

Jade's P.O.V:

I spend the whole night tossing and turning. I regretted turning down Beck's offer to go to the Full Moon Jam. Was Cat right? Would I be living a lonely, regretful life just because I let my pride and stubbornness get in the way?

Dang.

I hate it when Cat's right, and not me. Well, when anyone's right and not me.

Giving up on the idea of getting any sleep, I roll out of bed and head to the kitchen to make my self some coffee; might as well indulge myself in a caffeine-filled beverage to keep me awake if I'm not going to sleep anyway. While the kettle boils, I call cat.

"Hi Cat."

"...Jade?"

"Are you busy?"

"Well *yawn* I need to get back to slee-"

"No? Good. Let's talk."

"But I'm tired Jadey!"

"STOP. CALING ME THAT!"

"Eeck!"

"Just shut up and listen."

"Kay."

"I think you were right."

"About what?"

"About me wanting to date Beck."

"Yay! You should ask him to the Full Moon Jam!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, he already asked me."

"Did you say yes!?"

"No."

"Oh. Then just say 'yes' tomorrow."

"No! I don't want to look stupid!"

"Jade, if he likes you, then nothing you could ever do would make you seem stupid to him. That's how love works."

Blegh! Well that was a double sap burger with an extra side of sentimentality. Although, I hate to admit that what she said actually made sense... I think. Since when does Cat ever make sense anyway?

"Cat... Cat?"

"Zzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzz...zzzzzzz."

At least someone's able to get some sleep around here. I end the call and walk groggily over to the kettle.

I stop in my tracks.

Since when do _I_ ever ask _Cat_ for advice? This night's getting stranger and stranger...

Beck's P.O.V:

As I re-arrange all my hair products in my locker, I ready myself for the usual group of girls I am greeted with every morning.

...

Actually, the hallway is unusually silent this morning. There's not a single girl in the corridor. Except one. As I realise who it is, I also realise why there's barely anyone in the hallway. It's Jade.

I notice that her hair is slightly unkempt and she has dark circles under her eyes, but I can't help put still think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

She's walking over to me, which is kind of weird, because usually _I'm_ the one who approaches _her._

"Hey Oliver."

"Hey... West?"

Jade lets out a half laugh, but then a flicker of panic flashes across her face. She quickly regains her confidence and breaks the awkward silence between us.

"So, um, is that offer for the Full Moon Jam still available?"

"Uh-yeah! Of cour-"

"You know, I just thought: might as well since I have nothing better to do Friday night."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Another awkward silence filled the room. It was so intense; it was like my ears were deaf to all sounds except the rapid, drum-like beating of my heart. The tension was almost unbearable.

"You'll pick me up at six-forty-five. And that's not a question, it's an order."

Me and Jade both share a laugh.

"Okay then. Six-forty-five it is."

Just then the bell rings for the start of classes.

"I better go." I say. "See you later."

"You do know we're in the same class, right?"

I laugh at myself. "Yeah, I know."

"You wanna walk me to class then?"

"Let me guess: that's an order, not a question?" I playfully ask as I hold my arm for her to take.

She links her arm with mine and rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

 **XXXXXXX**

It takes me about an hour to get ready for my date with Jade. The majority of that time is spent tending to my hair (I even add an extra dollop of hair gel than I normally would). Even though I do care a bit more about my appearance than most guys do, I don't normally take this long. I feel like I have to impress Jade.

Finally tearing myself I way from my mirror, I head out my house waving goodbye to my parents eager to pick up Jade; besides, I feel that if I don't arrive at hers six-forty-five sharp, she's going to kill me. However, it's going to be harder than I thought since my Mom is pestering me to let her take a 'firs-high-school-showcase-photo'.

"Mom, it's just a school showcase. I'm not even performing. It's not a big a deal." I argue.

"But it's you're _first_ high school showcase." She argues back. "Now smile for the camera!"

Rolling my eyes, I give in and smile.

"How could any girl not fall for that charming smile right away?" My Mom asks bemusedly. "Your date said no the first time you asked her to be your date!"

"Well, I might not have a date if I don't pick her up!" I say.

"Let him go Margret. If you keep snapping photo's of him he'll miss the whole dance!" My Dad jokes.

Only _now_ does he step in!

"Alright, alright! Now, you have a good time son." Mom gives in.

Before she has time to ask if she can take just one more photo (which I know she will), I'm already halfway out the door. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

 **XXXXXXX**

My hands grip so tightly on the steering I think I'm actually making dent marks in my hands. I think I'm even sweating a bit. I don't understand why I'm so nervous, it's not like it's my first date (and I've been on _plenty_ of dates). Maybe it's because this is the first time I hang out with a girl who isn't a complete bimbo. Jade actually appreciates me for who I am, not just because of my looks. Well, I hope anyway.

Now I think of it, maybe I should've gotten her a rose or corsage- yeesh, I'm acting as if I'm taking her to the prom. My friends would be so surprised if they knew how I'm feeling; I may rarely show my emotions, but that doesn't mean I don't feel them. I feel them like hell. I'm just better at hiding them than most people.

I pull up to Jade's house and knock on her front door. Almost immediately the door swings open and I'm greeted with the alluring sight that is Jade. Her long, straightened, brown hair is streaked with platinum blonde; she's wearing black jeggings, a black cold-shoulder top adorned with faux diamonds and black combat boots.

She looks breath-taking.

It takes all my strength not to stand there gawping at her like an idiot.

"What?! Do I look horrible or something?" Jade asks. I think she may've taken my staring in the wrong way. Oops.

I can't help but grin How can she not already know she looks gorgeous? "You look amazing."

Jade's P.O.V:

I curse as my hair straighteners burn my skin. I hate having my hair straight, but I thought I'd try something different. I don't know, maybe I'm trying to impress Beck or something ridiculous like that. They burn me again, so chuck the hair straighteners onto my bed in frustration and suck my finger to ease the pain. I'm about to throw the straighteners out my window when I notice the time: six-forty. Beck's going to be here any minute! I race down the stairs, almost tripping as I do so. I come to a dead halt right before the door, my nose just skimming it. As I wait, I wonder if I'm going to open the door as fast as I can when he comes, or do I make him wait; I don't want to seem _too_ eager, but I don't want to act like I don't care enough that we're even going together. There's a knock at the door. Beck's here. Before I even know what I'm doing, my hand lunges for the handle, turns it, and I'm met with a beautiful pair of warm, brown eyes,


	4. The Full Moon Jam

Beck's P.O.V:

We're kind of just standing here now. Neither of us saying anything, or taking our eyes off each other. Her eyes are like a sea of beauty, in which, I wouldn't mind getting lost in. It feels as if she's bewitched me. I'm not moving a muscle. Or maybe we're both captivated? Jade suddenly snaps out of it. She looks slightly embarrassed, but then shakes it off.

She walks past me to my car. "We better get going. We'll have missed The Full Moon Jam by the time you stop gawping at me."

"Like you weren't gawping at me too?" I tease.

" _I_ don't gawp. I carefully _observe_."

"Yeah right!"

"What was that?" Jade asks half jokingly, half threateningly.

"Nothing, nothing," I say as I hold my hands up in mock innocence.

 **XXXXXXX**

Jade's P.O.V:

When Beck and I arrive at school, it's already packed with students. I expected a migraine from the screaming, cheering students; but the only sound I hear is the ear-splitting voice is Trina Vega singing a Ke$ha song. Now I know why no-ones cheering. Yet, I can still feel a headache coming on. I notice Beck cringe at hearing Trina sing.

"She sings like a banshee." I remark. "If you can even call that singing."

"Oh come on, she's not _that_ bad. Cut her some slack."

I roll my eyes and fold my arms. I'm not actually that mad. I just want to mask my relief. I'm glad I'm not on a date with a guy who's afraid to stand up to me. I like being assertive, I like showing you shouldn't mess with me (because, you _reeeeeeaaaaaally_ don't wanna mess with me), but if every guy is afraid to come near me, I'll end up alone for the rest of my life.

Not that I care.

'Cause I don't.

 **XXXXXXX**

Beck's P.O.V:

"She sings like a banshee." Jade remarks. "If you can even call that singing."

It's true, Trina isn't the best singer at Hollywood Arts. She's the worst. But if I agree with everything she says, she'll think I'm trying to impress her. I _am_ , but I don't want her to know that.

"Oh come on, she's not _that_ bad. Cut her some slack."

Jade folds her arms and rolls her eyes. "Yeesh."

Maybe I should've agreed with her after all.

"Do you want me to get you some punch?" I ask her in hope of getting her level of annoyance down.

"Sure. Whatever."

She hates me.

"Are you mad at me?"

Jade looks befuddled. "No. Why would I be mad at you?"

Phew.

"Because I disagreed with you."

"No, you just asserted your opinion. I like that in a guy."

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.

A wide smile spreads across my face.

"I'll get that punch then."

"Okay, I'm going to find Cat."

 **XXXXXXX**

Jade's P.O.V:

My eyes scan the Asphalt Café in search of Cat. There she is. You can't possibly miss her bright red hair. It hurts my eyes. She's laughing happily on the other side of the Asphalt Café. Trina's offstage and someone else is singing now, so everyone's actually moving and enjoying themselves and don't look like they wish they were anywhere else. Away from Trina's squawking voice. Far away. Far, far away.

I weave through the dancing crowd. Their energy rubs off on me, and it's a hot night. Boy I could use that punch right about now. At least I don't sweat. God help me if I ever sweat in front of Beck...

"Hey Cat." I greet as I sit in the deck chair beside her.

"Hiiiii!" She sings loudly. "Soooo, how's your date with Beck going?"

Before I get a chance to answer, Trina walks over to us,"Hey guys!"

"Hi!" Cat greets.

"Vega." I say brusquely.

"Did you like my performance?"

Me and Cat stay silent. Cat just probably doesn't want to hurt her feelings, I just don't feel like her performance was worthy of any response whatsoever.

"Is there a reason you're hear?" I ask tersely.

"No, just wanted to say 'hi' before I go back to my date."

Date? How did _Trina_ get a date? No-one likes her!

" _You_ have a date?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Who is it?" Cat asks excitedly.

"Beck!"

What?

"He can't be. Beck is Jadey's date." Cat points out.

She doesn't seem to hear her, and she saunters off.

Beck? Go out with Trina? Yeah right...

... He did defend her when I insulted her singing.

 **XXXXXXX**

Beck's P.O.V:

Yes! I made the right move after all. This dates going well and I plan to keep it that way.

As I pour the punch into two Styrofoam cups, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey Robbie!"

"Beck... I just heard Trina say you're her date tonight."

"...what?"

"Yeah, I overheard her telling Jade and Cat."

I can't blame her. After the poor reaction from her performance, she'd need something to get people to forget about it. I'm kind of mad because honestly, I don't want everyone thinking I asked _Trina_ of all people to be my date; but I doubt anyone will believe her anyway.

I spy Trina mingling with a group of girls a not that far away from where me and Robbie are standing.

"There she is now."

She notices me and waves. I motion for her to come over. She obediently does so.

"Hiiiii Beck!" Trina says in a sing-song tone, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at me.

"Hi Trina!" Robbie chirps, but is completely ignored.

"Trina, why are you telling everyone I'm your date?"

"Oh, yeah- about that: see, I don't have a date and you don't have a date, so-"

"I do have a date."

A look of dismay washes over her face.

"You do? I didn't see you with anyone."

"Jade's my date. She's with Cat. I was just getting us some punch."

"Oh..."

I almost feel bad for her, and apparently Robbie does too, because he quickly chimes in, "I could be your date, Trina."

"Forget it." She dismisses. She walks off without a word as if she's lost all interest in our conversation. Robbie looks a little disheartened, but at least everything's sorted now. And I know Jade wouldn't have given what Trina said a second thought.

"Something you want to tell me?" Says a furious looking Jade approaching me.

Or not.

 **XXXXXXX**

Jade's P.O.V:

I can practically feel my blood boiling as I walk over to Beck. Lying, cheating, deceitful Beck.

"Something you want to tell me?" I demand. Robbie scurries away. "Why did you ask Trinato be your date too?"

"I didn't. Trina made that up for attention."

Ha! Yeah right! More like _he_ made it up for attention.

"Prove it!"

"What do I need to prove to you? _You're_ my date. **Not** Trina. Why would you even think I'd ask her out anyway?"

Is he serious?

"Are you serious? You have your own Beck Oliver Fan Club everyday, mobs of girls fall at your feet! You can get any girl you want! So, why did I _ever_ think you would ask another girl out too? To boost your already enormous ego! I was a fool to ever think you could ask me out and stick with just me!"

Any moment now, Beck's going to fire back with some lame excuse. Well, I'm ready for it...

He's smiling.

He's _smiling._

"Oh I'm so glad you find my distress amusing!"

"Sorry," he apologises. He's not smiling anymore, but he still looks so happy. So sickeningly happy. "It's just, you think I would use Trina Vega to boost my ego?"

Actually, it wouldn't make any sense to ask _her_ out for a confidence boost- great, Trina's made a fool out of me, I'd probably die if I had to suffer another Vega at this school- but I'm standing my ground.

"Well, who knows with you?"

He's smiling again. He's smiling so much the corners of his mouth might actually reach his ears. Why is he smiling?

"Why the h*ll are you still smiling!?" I scream at him. A few heads turn but I ignore their stares.

"Because..." He begins as he moves closer. "you actually think I could want anyone else... but you?"

But me?

"What do you mean?"

"Jade I don't think you realise just how amazing you really are." He says as he moves closer still. Now, we're so close I can just feel his breath on my face. "Other girls have got nothing on you. You're probably the only girl who likes me for me, and not just because of my looks."

"Well, I do love your hair."

He playfully rolls his eyes.

"Jade, no one-else makes me feel the way you make me feel."

My heart's racing. This is the first time I'm feeling... _love_. The word seems alien to me. I can't decide if I like it or not. Part of me is loving it; but another part is screaming in terror, scared to know how this will turn out.

He stares deeply and intensely into my eyes.

Is it too late to run away?

Before I get a chance to decide... my lips are on his.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! I intend for this story to have at least two more chapters, so stay tuned! Please review and have A nice day!


	5. Flames of Passion

Beck's P.O.V:

I have no idea how long Jade and I have been kissing, but it feels like an age. Not that I mind one bit. Although, I think I'm running out of oxygen. My arms wrap around Jade, her arms wrap around me in turn.

Something doesn't feel right.

The music has stopped. That's probably not good.

"JADE!"

We both ignore whoever's calling her.

"JADE!"

Jade pulls away and I frown. The voice shouts Jade's name again. It's Lane Alexander, the school's guidance counsellor, who's frantically sprinting over to us

"What!?" Jade snaps, irritated.

"Jade, I just got a call from your father. Your house has burned down."

"WHAT?!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

Jade's P.O.V:

"JADE!"

I can just about hear someone calling my name.

Well, I'm not breaking this kiss now. Can't this guy see we're preoccupied? I'm sure whoever's calling me can wait a minute... or half an hour.

The kiss is exhilarating. I never want to stop. Although, I'm kind of freaking out at the same time. I've never properly kissed a guy before, how am I supposed to know if I'm doing this right?

His arms wrap around me. Am I meant to do that too? Taking a chance, I embrace him back.

The music stops.

"JADE!"

Ugh! Go away!

"JADE!"

They're not going to stop, are they?

Reluctantly, I pull away from Beck. He frowns. Does this mean he's sad that I'm stopping a good kiss? Or is he disappointed because the kiss wasn't good? Ugh! Stop giving me unreadable signals, Beck!

Oh great, it's Lane. He tried to get me to make an appointment with him to talk about my apparent 'anger issues'. I do not have ANGER ISSUES!

"JADE!"

If this guy interrupted us to talk about my anger issues, I swear I-

"Jade, I just got a call from your father. Your house has burned down."

"WHAT?!"

Oh no.

"Your mother was coming home from work when-"

I don't have time for this.

"Spare me the details!" I cut him off as I run out.

"Jade!" Lane shouts after me.

When I reach the car park, I start to call cab.

"Jade!"

It's not Lane this time, it's Beck.

"WHAT IS IT? I need to go back home, or to what's left of it!"

"There's no point. Lane said your family are all staying at your grandma's. Come on, I'll give you a lift."

No way am I going there. I wouldn't be able to face them. Not since it's my fault the fire started. The hair straighteners I threw on my bed... I left them **on**.

Profusely, I shake my head.

"Why not?" He asks.

I shake my head again, refusing to give him an answer. Any _good_ impression he's had of me tonight will all be erased if he finds out what I've done.

Beck pushes on. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"If I tell you, you're going to hate me."

"Try me." He challenges.

"Just forget it." I huff as I start to traipse off. Beck paces after me.

"Jade, if something's bothering you, then it's bothering me too."

"Give it up Beck. I'm not-"

He cuts me off with a kiss.

I pull away after a few seconds. Unsure of whether I'm peeved that he interrupted me or exultant that he kissed me again.

"What was that for?"

"Just to show you how much I care about you-"

"Ugh. Sap."

"and that no matter what you tell me I will still see you in the same way: flawless."

I stare at him for a minute, contemplating whether I'm going to regret this.

"Fine."

I explain everything to him.

 **XXXXXXX**

Beck's P.O.V:

I listen intently to Jade's story. It's not exactly a long one but Jade keeps pausing and stuttering throughout, so it's taking longer than it should.

"Well...?" Jade says when she finishes.

"Well what?"

"What do you mean "Well what"? Do you hate me?"

"Of course not. It was an accident, and plus you don't even know that it _was_ you that started the fire."

I say that to make her feel better, even though I doubt there could've been any other explanation; since Jade was the only one in the house. From the look on her face, I might as well not have bothered saying that.

"Keep it down! She hisses.

"Don't worry, no-one else can hear us."

The Full Moon Jam has resumed; music blasts from the speakers.

"I'm still not going to my family."

"Then where will you go?

"I don't know!" She says, irritated. "I would ask Cat if I could sleep over at hers but then she'd keep on pestering me about why I suddenly needed to stay over and then I wouldn't be able to take it anymore and I'd have to tell her to shut her up and I don't want anyone else to know and Cat _cannot_ keep a secret!"

Jade's out of breath now, and looks slightly embarrassed by her outburst. I go to ask her something, but then think better of it. Jade seems to notice and raises an eyebrow questioningly. Should I ask her? It's quite a big step; it's taking a leap of faith across a drop in a canyon.

She needs this though.

"Do... do you want to stay over my place tonight?" I offer unsurely.

She doesn't answer, just stares at me for a minute. Maybe it was too much of a leap. The silence and tension kills me; it's not awkward, just seemingly never-ending.

"Sorry, maybe that was-"

"Yes."

"You _do_ want to stay over?"

"That's why I said "yes"".

 **XXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Question! Did you notice the subtle hint I left about the hair straighteners I left in the previous chapter? Sneaky... I actually didn't plan that until I write it; this fanfiction has definitely taken a turn of events. This was originally going to be a three shot, and there was no fire involved whatsoever. Anyway I like how this us turning out. Please review and thanks for reading!


	6. My Roof, My Rules

Beck's P.O.V:

Jade's waiting in my car while I speak to my parents. I figure I should probably ask them if it's ok that Jade stays over for a while; after all, they've never met her before. I feel bad for leaving Jade alone but I realise my parents are probably not going to be too optimistic about the idea so I don't want Jade to witness what's about to go down.

My parents stand in the kitchen, scepticism blatantly evident across their faces. They turn their backs to me, muttering something with a hushed voice. After a couple of minutes, they face me again.

"Sorry son but we can't let this girl who we've never met- who you've really only just properly met- live with us." My father says.

I retaliate quickly.

"But Dad she won't be staying here _forever_ and-."

"Hasn't she got anywhere else to stay?" It's Mum's turn to intervene now. "Another relative or at a friend's whos parents know Jade better than we do?"

Rubbing the back of my neck, I answer her question, not meeting her eyes. "Well her family is staying at her grandma's-"

"And why can't she stay there?" Dad enquires.

I hesitate. Telling my parents the truth would be betraying Jade's trust. I struggle for a believable lie.

"She- she just can't." I sigh.

I'm not one for lying anyway.

"Well that's not a good enough reason, Beck. I'm sorry but the answer is no."

"But Dad-"

"Beck as long as you live under our roof, you live under our rules."

Fists clenched, I storm out and slam the door. Sighing and dejected, I lean against the door and rub my temples. Jade's going to be crushed. And while I honestly think the best thing for her is to go to her family, I know she won't go back. You don't exactly have to know her that well to know she's as stubborn as a mule.

Glancing over to my car, I watch Jade as she fiddles witch a pair of scissors. Fascinated by her attachment to the sleek, metallic, objects, I watch her curiously; eyeing the scissors every movement in fear of them slipping and penetrating her perfect, pale skin. The longer I watch her, the more my love for her grows.

I'm not going to let Jade down; but I can't disobey my parents either. I find myself in a twisted maze of predicaments in which I see no way out.

Except one.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Third person:

Margaret couldn't shake the feeling of regret off of her. The anger mixed with determination on her son's face was not something she was used to seeing. Of course, letting this girl who was a stranger to her and her husband into their home was preposterous; but she didn't want anything less than to upset her son. She sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands, elbows rested on the wooden table.

"Stop worrying Margaret." Her husband instructed as he busied himself, making them both a cup of tea. "We made the right decision."

"But what if we didn't, Damien?" Margaret fretted as she lifted her head up. "You saw how much our son cares about her."

Damien sighed as he sat down next to her, placing their tea on the table. "Yes. I saw. But that's not the point; she has somewhere else to go, why should we have to let her stay in our home? If you ask me, this girl's a bad influence on him, making him feel like it's his duty to look after her."

"I know. I know." She said, although not really agreeing with her husband, but not wanting this to turn into an argument. "I just hated seeing Beck react like that. You _know_ Beck doesn't have outbursts like that."

"We'll talk to him later. I'm sure he'll be fine once he's calmed down."

Margaret shrugged.

Sick of listening to his wife's worrying, he got up and headed to the living room.

"Damien."

"Yes?" He huffed.

"Look outside."

Now he was interested. "What is it?"

"Just come and look."

Looking outside the kitchen window he saw that Beck and Jade had gone into the RV he had bought Beck a couple of years ago.

The couple shared a questioning glance.

"But Beck never goes in his RV."

"I know!"

Margaret and Damien headed outside, curious to know why their son was in his RV, which he had barely so much as stepped foot in before.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Beck greeted after answering their knocking.

"Beck, what are you doing in here?" His Mom asked as she and Damien stepped inside, coyly greeting Jade who stood at the other end of the RV.

"Living here."

His parents yet again shared a questioning glance.

Damien and Margaret began simultaneously questioning their son, both in shock that he didn't want to live with them anymore.

"Well, you said as long as I live under your roof I live under your rules." Beck motioned upwards with his head. "My roof, my rules."

"Is this all because-"

"Dad, I've got this; and I've made up my mind." Beck assured, giving his father a stern look.

He got this message. He didn't want him to say anything about the 'Jade situation' in front of Jade.

"Well, will you be eating meals with us?"

"Sometimes. But not for a bit. For now I'll eat in here."

"You can't just order a take-out all the time."

"I won't. I'll cook."

"And how do you propose you'll do that without an oven, or a microwave, or a fridge-"

"I'll buy them and get them fitted in here."

"With our money?"

"No, mine."

"And what if you don't have enough."

"Then I'll get a weekend job."

"You won't have time on top of your school work."

"I'll make time."

Beck's parents were virtually out of breath now. Eventually Damien gave in, as it seemed Beck had a solution for every scenario they threw at him. And deep inside of him, he knew his son could pull it off.

"Okay." Damien sighed in defeat, lifting his hands in the air in mock surrender. "I suppose we could give this a shot."

Margaret nodded in agreement. "But if you ever feel like you can't handle the responsibility of living on-"

"I know, I know." Beck interjected. "I'll come back."

There was an awkward silence for a short while, in which Jade filled by tapping her scissors against the wall.

"Okay then, I'll come in and get some of my stuff later." Beck said, hinting to his parents that they should leave.

As Damien and Margaret left the RV, Margaret turned to Beck one last time. "Remember, if you ever want to come back-"

"I will Mom. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Besides, I'm only in the driveway."

Margaret gave Beck a warm smile.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Third person:

"That went... honestly better than I expected." Beck mused.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Looking at the floor, Jade fiddled with the hem of her outfit. "Your parents hate me, you know."

"They don't _hate_ you; they just need a little time to adjust."

"No, no, it's ok. I'm not exactly the most loveable person."

 _To me you are._ Beck thought.

"I'll just have to get used to a disapproving opinion of me from my boyfriends' parent-"

Jade gasped and covered her mouth as she realised what she'd just said.

"Sorry."

"No, that's ok." Beck said grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I mean, why not? We're already living together."

Jade rolled her eyes. "If you're going to make fun of me-"

"No seriously: why not?"

Jade froze. Things had moved so fast for her. In a week she'd gone from despising all things love-related, to having a crush, then to going on a date, to having said date move out of his house for her after hers had burned down, and now might even being in a relationship. She didn't know if she was ready for this.

"You really want to?"

"How could I not?"

Though modest about it, Beck knew he was popular with the girls at Hollywood Arts (or anywhere really); so Beck wasn't expecting how Jade reacted: she didn't.

"Is something wrong?" Beck asked, concern lacing his voice.

Jade just shrugged.

"Oh gosh. I'm such an idiot."

"Why?" Jade furrowed her brow.

Jade feared she'd made the wrong choice. What if she was too late now? What if she'd missed her chance? What if Beck came to his senses and realised how ludicrous he was, wanting to date her.

"Of course you're not ready for this yet."

"Excuse me?!" Jade exclaimed placing her hand on her hips. "What do you mean I'm "not ready"? You think I can't handle being in a relationship?"

"No, no it's not that. It's just after all you've been through tonight..." Beck trailed off. "Don't worry about it. I can wait."

At that moment Jade knew that this was what she wanted. She wanted nothing more than to be with Beck. And she wasn't going to wait for it.

Putting her arms around Beck's neck, Jade kissed him gently.

"Well, _I_ can't."

 **XXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Ugh well this was... ugh. This was the chapter I was most excited to write so if anyone could help me improve this that would be much appreciated. Please review. xxxx


End file.
